


The Lord Protector's Journal

by EndlessExplorer



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Children, Diary/Journal, Dunwall (Dishonored), F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Love, Multi, Redemption, Reflection, Royalty, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessExplorer/pseuds/EndlessExplorer
Summary: A series of Diary Entries told from Corvo's perspective. Written as though he's talking to Jessamine about how their daughter is progressing since Jessamine's Death.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Having recently finished Dishonored, and already finished Dishonored 2 as Emily, this idea came to me. I believe that Corvo took it as a personal failure that Jessamine was killed, and that he would still have some unresolved issues over her death. Please read, rate and enjoy. Please leave comments, they allow me to see if people have been enjoying my content or not and help me improve.

**_ 4th Day, Month of Ice, 1837 _ **

Dear Diary,

  I hope Jessamine can hear me from wherever she’s residing in the void, but I seek redemption for my actions. I haven’t needed to put my thoughts down on paper since before I came here to Dunwall all those years ago because I had you Jessamine. A kind soul that always seemed interested in what was going on in my mind. Now that you’re gone, and Emily is safe again, I’ve realised just how much I used to miss our talks together, sipping fine Serkonian wine, staring out over Dunwall bay. I miss you so much, my love and I’d give up everything I own just to see you again. I was your protector and I failed in my duty. I cannot forgive myself.

  Emily is sleeping now. I didn’t want to, but her mind was clouded in fear because of those bastards Havelock, Martin and Pendelton, that I had to give her some elixir to induce sleep. Resorting to almost throwing an innocent girl to her death and fighting amongst themselves simply because their lust for power was too great to ignore. I didn’t want to, but I let the men live. They all owe her their pathetic lives. I wouldn’t dare scar Emily with the sight and smell of death. It is a smell I am well used to. She will have to learn such grisly truths at some point in her life and I will teach her when she is old enough.

   I have faith in our daughter Jessamine. I believe that she will lead this city and this realm to greatness someday, and I swear by my oath to you as Lord Protector, and to Emily as her father, that nothing will ever harm her as long as I draw breath. I failed you once, and for that I shall seek forgiveness as long as I live, but I will not fail Emily. I can’t fail her.

   This isn’t goodbye forever, just for now.

   Your Love,

   Corvo.


	2. Entry Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entry Two in Corvo's Journal.

**_ 1st Day, Month of Timbers, 1837 _ **

   

   Hello again, Jessamine. I'm happy to say that today marks the first day of the reign of Empress Emily Drexel Lela Kaldwin I. I stood at her side as she stood before the nobility and the poor, speaking with such certainty in the future that I forgot it was Emily talking and not you. I can’t find the proper words to describe how proud of her I am, and I made sure to let her know how proud you are of her. She cried for a little while in my arms earlier, and I will admit that I cried as well. You were the source of my strength and Emily’s source of optimism in a world full of pain, suffering, and terror. We will always remember you Jessamine, don’t forget that.

  The nobility demanded a feast to get to know their new Empress, and just as I expected, Emily didn’t want to go. I tried to explain to her that it fell within her duties as Empress to get to know her people, but she fought back, trying her best to convince me that she didn’t need the noble’s support. I convinced her to go in the end, but she had demanded that the ‘Lord Protector’ not leave his Empress’ side for the entire evening. Said that we would have a higher chance of surviving the night together. Decided to drag me through the muck that is politics. I think I’d have rather been locked in a cell with rabid Wolfhounds…

  As I watched her seat upon the Throne, I was reminded of just how much Emily reminds me of you. She is your spitting image, Jessamine, and I know that she’ll usher the kingdom into a new golden age. I am not without my fears for Emily either. I can still remember you crying into my shoulder over the death of your father and how I cradled you that night, and of your fears of being named the Empress of the Isles. I fear that Emily is experiencing the same, and I hope that she will come to me if she has any fears, for I will fight them away. I’ll try my best to lighten the burdens on Emily’s shoulders.

  Again, I must go but we shall talk again.

  Corvo.


End file.
